1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the novel compositions comprising normally malodorous organothiophosphorus compounds (e.g., organothiophosphates and organothiophosphites such as S,S-dipropyl O-ethyl phosphorodithioate and S,S-diethyl O-ethyl phosphorodithioite) and linoleic acid, linolenic acid, drying oils containing linoleic acid and linolenic acid (e.g., linseed oil and tung oil) or mixtures of linoleic acid and linolenic acid to deodorize such organothiophosphorus compounds. It is also directed to pesticidal compositions comprising same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,244 discloses a method for controlling nematodes with certain phosphorothioites and phosphorothioates, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,393 discloses a method for killing insects with certain phosphorodithioites and phosphorodithioates.
It is well known in the art that certain aldehydes (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,432), peroxides (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,284), metallic salts or complexes (i.e., British Patent Number 960,013) and compounds containing unsaturated tertiary carbons (i.e., Netherlands Application 6,412,188) may be used for deodorization of certain organothiophosphorus compounds. No reference is known to my knowledge showing use of linoleic acid, linolenic acid, drying oils containing same, or mixtures of linoleic acid and linolenic acid as a means of deodorizing organothiophosphorus compounds.